In an energy management system, one of the most critical aspects is collection of data from devices installed at different sites within an organization and thereafter transmitting that data to a central server for performing analytics for energy savings.
In conventional energy management systems, electronic meters are primarily designed for reading recorded data via an optical port. These electronic meters may also include ports for connectors other than the optical port to enable wireless collection of data by Automated Meter Reading (AMR) systems. However, owing to the size of the data, significant amount of bandwidth is consumed for transmitting this data to a central server or processor, thereby making the AMR systems less economically viable because of the cost associated with wireless transfer of data.